I like how you know who you are
by never-felt-this-good
Summary: Noone ever thought we would be together, i certainly didn't but being with you has changed everything and its given me hope. i know who i am and i know who you want to be and that is what matters to me.


_Spencer_

The wind rustled my long brown hair and I smiled at my friends as I walked through the park.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked.

I just had to get away from my mom. She's killing me, always complaining about who I am and how Mia was turning me into someone I shouldn't be!" Emily explained, wiping the tears that had formed under her eyes.

Em, your mom is reacting to this badly and that hurts but you must have expected that because she doesn't know what its like." Aria said placing a supportive hand on her back.

"Yeah, she will get over it." I agreed, shivering from the cold breeze flowing through the park.

"You guys are right I'm just mad because I expected her to accept me, she's acting like she doesn't want me to be her daughter anymore." Emily said.

"That will never be true, she loves you so much and will never want you out of her life." Hannah exclaimed.

We moved into a group hug around Emily. We all wanted to say more but we didn't. We stood in silence, occasionally breathing loud from the cold or shivering and moving closer to each other.

The next morning I jumped out of bed. The sun was out and the blue sky was glistening.

"Not a cloud in sight" I smiled to myself.

"Hey Spence!" Melissa chirped.

"Um hey Melissa." I said confused at her happiness.

Ian died only two days ago and things were still a little weird. But out of all the scares I think Melissa was actually happier that I was alive. I hopped down the stairs and stalked toward the kitchen. I put a fresh waffle into the toaster and sat down on a stool. I rummaged through the mail hoping to get my SAT's in. no luck. My waffles popped and the burnt smell floated through the air. I picked it up and put it on a glass plate. I took a bite and exhaled smiling at the crisp taste. Toby was taking me to the movies today and I honestly couldn't wait. We had been so busy lately and I was going to spend every free time I had with him. Things were getting more serious and I was grateful I had someone to lean on. I'm a strong person know doubt and I can fight for myself but my feelings for him are growing stronger and I'm ready to be committed.

" Are you going to hang out with Toby today" Melissa asked as if reading my mind.

Where did she come from I wondered?

"Uh yeah why?" I asked suspicion gleaming in my hazel eyes.

"No reason, just curious. You have been hanging around him a lot lately…" my sister answered, showing her perfectly bleached teeth in a wide smile.

"I guess I have, since when do you take an interest in my personal life?" I questioned.

"Oh I always have, I'm your sister no doubt and I'm going to make sure every guy in your life is right for you" she said proudly shaking her head.

"Ok well thanks I'm glad were starting a new chapter and I'm happy that you care, don't worry he's different." I smiled at her thinking about him always made me feel less stressed and stronger.

"Don't get me wrong Spencer but I think you need to watch out for him, you of all people should know what he is capable of." Melissa's smile slowly faded and she gave me a stern look hoping to get through to me.

"I know who he is Melissa and he is not even capable of hurting a fly nonetheless would he ever even want to!" I explained almost shouting.

"He blinded his own sister don't you think that's a good enough warning" Melissa shot back.

"I have to get ready, he is who he is and I don't want him to change so can you back off and try to except him, for me?" I asked calmly.

" Oh yeah like you excepted Ian, sure I will just make him feel like part of the family like you do to every other guy I ever liked!" and with that she stomped her foot and stormed away.

I frowned and walked upstairs to get ready.

Toby

I walked across the street taking my time as I passed the falling leaves and took in the smell of pinecones. Everything was perfect outside and I couldn't get Spencer out of my head. I never thought I would ever even be her friend let alone her boyfriend. She was everything anyone could want and I couldn't believe we ended up together. A smile appeared on my face as I approached her house. I rang the doorbell and took a step forward. She opened the door in black jeans and a pink blouse under a cropped jeans jacket and black heels.

"Hey." Spencer said welcoming me inside.

"Hey." I said trying to stop any bad thoughts that were forming in my head. She looked amazing, as always.

"You ready?" I asked pretending to be occupied at a flowerpot hanging from the wall.

"Yeah, lets go" Spencer said looking totally out of it.

I was going to ask her what was wrong but she was already out the door and heading to my 'automobile'.

"Nice ride' Spencer laughed.

"Sorry I know it's not much" I apologized.

"What you don't think I can take the thrill?" she asked mischievously.

"I guess we'll find out now wont we." A smile played at my lips and I tossed her a helmet and hopped on.

She fumbled with the helmet strap and I laughed.

"Need a hand," I asked.

I do not thank you very much." She replied in confidence.

"Your welcome" I said.

She hit my shoulder and I nearly fell of the motorcycle I was laughing so hard.

"Got it!" Spencer said giving me a proud look.

"Finally!" I shouted. "I thought I was going to be here until I was forty."

Well you look close to that so it wouldn't make a difference." Spencer teased.

I mocked a look of hurt.

"Just get on." I said.

She talked the whole way occasionally screaming as if it were some kind of roller coaster.

"Were here." I said.

She gazed up at the eight-story building and laughed to herself.

"I think I might have an idea why you brought me here." She said making he way inside.

"What wait? Wait for me!" I shouted trailing after her.


End file.
